The purpose of this pilot study is to characterize the change in plasma HIV RNA levels and other measures of HIV burden during and after a course of acyclovir treatment for acute Herpes Simplex Virus (HSV) infection. A secondary objective is to charaterize the effect of acyclovir on T cell activation and cytokine production during and after the course of acyclovir treatment and to determine the relationship between changes in these parameters and changes in HIV burden.